le jeu du coeur
by D-Gray-Man-001
Summary: YAOIS! Oz a soit disant peur de l'orage et vient passer la nuit avec son srviteur! 3


Ceci est un fanfiction Yaois! BoyXBoy!

pas content=pas lire!

content?=bonne lecture! ^w^

Gil était seul, dans sa chambre. Comme chaque soir d'ailleurs. Et comme chaque soir il pensait a Oz avant de s'endormir. Il se disait a quel point il aimerait savoir ce que le jeune maitre ressentait pour son humble serviteur. Lorsqu'il lui avait fait le serment de ne jamais le quitter, le jeune Oz avait l'air contente, voir heureux. Mais le plus heureux dans l'histoire était encore Gil, qui avait eu la chance d'avouer une partie de ses sentiments au destinataire même de ces derniers.

Gil avait, depuis leur première rencontre, des sentiments forts à l'égard du petit blond. Seulement il ne s'était rendu compte de l'importance de ces sentiments que vers son adolescence lorsqu'il découvrit son homosexualité. Il n'en avait parlé à personne car il était toujours très pudique. Et Ô combien fut la joie qui le remplit lorsqu'il revit Oz pour la première fois après son entré dans l'abysse. Une joie immense!

Mais il ne sut rien dire à Oz. Il ne lui avoua pas son amour. Ni même quand le blond apprit que Raven n'était autre que Gilbert son serviteur et meilleur ami. Il n'eut pas la force nécessaire. Pour lui, Oz restait le même petit garçon au visage souriant et a la naïveté attendrissante. Lui-même était devenu adulte. Jamais un enfant même un adolescent n'aurait voulut de lui. Et puis même si sa avait été le cas, Il n'était même pas sur que Oz soit gay lui aussi.

C'est sur ces pensé que le brun entendit des pas dans le couloir et un porte s'ouvrir. Avec le peu de lumière qu'il y avait il reconnut sans aucune difficulté la silhouette tant désiré de son jeune maitre.

-Maitre Oz ! Mais que faites-vous là ?

-Il y a de l'orage. Répondit l'adolescent. Il s'était approché avec son oreiller dans les bras. Ainsi décoiffé, encore en pyjama et la manière dont il tenait son oreiller, Oz ressemblait plus que tout à un enfant. Mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Gil, qui lui, le trouvait tout a fait adorable.

Maintenant qu'il en parlait, c'est vrai que la nuit était assez orageuse…

-M…Mais…depuis quand avez-vous peur de l'orage ? S'étonna le brun.

-Depuis environ dix minutes…sur ce, pousse toi ! Je dors avec toi cette nuit ! Et le blond lui lançât le sourire le plus beau qu'il puisse offrir. Ce qui revenait à ensorceler son serviteur.

Oz savait bien que Gil ne lui refusait jamais rien. Et c'était encore plus vrai quand il se servait de ses charmes naturels d'enfant.

Gil fit de la place dans son modeste lit et y accueillit le petit corps de son maitre. Puis il sentit les petites mains d'Oz s'accrocher à son pyjama. Alors il c'est tout naturellement qu'il l'enveloppa dans ses bras comme s'il avait réellement eu peur.

Gil se doutait bien que Oz avait quelque chose en tête mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de répondre au moindre de ses désirs. Il arrivait parfois que, pris de pulsions, Oz fasse des choses que personne à part lui-même ne comprenne. Comme ce soir où il se glissait dans le lit de son meilleur ami. Gil ne voyait qu'une seule explication à tous ces actes incompréhensibles. Oz était un enfant à ses yeux. Il devait surement s'amuser. C'était un jeu. Si seulement il avait su…

Tandis que Gil commençait à s'endormir prés de son fantasme vivant, enivré par le parfum de celui qu'il aimait, Oz quant à lui passa à une autre étape de son plan de ce soir. Oz avait tout planifié depuis le premier orage tombé ce soir là. Et là, il allait mettre son plan en action…

Oz balada ses mains agiles sur le torse de Gil et commença à défaire les boutons de sa veste de pyjama. Ce geste surpris le brun qui fit un bond dans le lit et attrapa par reflex les mains en questions.

-Que…qu'est ce que vous faites ? M…Maitre… ?

Alors qu'il se débattait dans le lit Oz continuait a balader ses mains. Gil n'osait trop résister. Premièrement car il ne voulait pas blesser le corps délicat de son Maitre, mais deuxièmement il n'était pas sur de vouloir que cela s'arrête.

Oz se retrouva vite assis-en califourchon sur Gil les mains en l'air, les poignets retenus par le brun. Oz regarda son serviteur d'un air presque interrogateur. Puis il sourit, tel un enfant qui minaude, et se penchât doucement vers les prunelles doré qu'il aimait tant. Il les vit s'agrandirent. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Gil, puis comme pour le narguer, il sourit a nouveau et l'embrassa. Gil tremblait. Il tremblait de désir. IL ne voulait pas se laisser aller. S'il se laisser faire il était bine capable de faire des choses qu'ils pourraient regretter tous les deux.

Pendant que Gil était en proie à un conflit intérieure, Oz avait toujours ses lèvres posées sur celle de Gil. Et il forçât l'entrée de sa bouche grâce à un astucieux mécanisme. Il taquinait de sa langue, la bouche du brun et il réussit a libéré une de ses mains en même temps. Main qu'il plaça sur l'entre jambes du serviteur. Ce geste fut tellement surprenant pour ce dernier qui ne s'y attendait certainement pas, qu'il ouvrit grand la bouche de stupéfaction. Oz en profitât pour glisser sa langue et happer celle de Gil.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir ce qui encouragea fortement le petit blond. De sa main libre il continua à jouer avec la virilité de son presque-amant. Ce geste qui réveilla le brasier du cœur du ténébreux Gil, et il retourna la situation comme pris de pulsions. Oz se retrouva sur le dos, une main au dessus de la tête et l'autre toujours sur le corps de son serviteur. Ce dernier était essoufflé. Son cœur battait la chamade. Ses yeux étaient rougis de plaisir. Ceux du blond aussi d'ailleurs.

Oz était si beau à cet instant. Le désir incarné dans ce seul petit être. Gil se sentait étrangement faible en cet instant. Il ne pouvait pas lui résister. Il allait lui céder tout ce que son maitre pourrait bien désirer.

C'est alors avec une passion débordante que Gil introduit sa langue dans la bouche de son maitre et qu'il arrachât presque les vêtements de ce dernier.

Oz sentit ses nerfs lâcher. Ses mains ne cessaient de se balader partout sur le corps au dessus de lui. Gil quand à lui fourrageait dans les cheveux d'or de son amour. Depuis tout à l'heure, quand Oz avait posé sa mains sur son entre jambe, Le brun avait une érection douloureuse. Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas pénétrer ce corps fragile maintenant. Il n'était certainement pas prêt. Les deux corps nus, se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Oz lui aussi avait un corps trahit par le désir. Alors il se saisit a nouveau de la virilité du brun pour l'inciter à le faire entrer. Mais Gil ne voulait pas lui faire mal.

Pour le faire patienter il se saisit lui aussi de sa virilité. Mais avec sa bouche. Une bouche affamée de lui. Avec sa langue il se mit à faire gémir le blond. Et avec un doigt il pénétra l'entré d'Oz. Ce dernier se cambra de plaisir et de douleur à la fois. Gil sentit son érection le titillé encore un peu. Comme s'était dur d'attendre. Mais après tant d'année d'attente ce n'était rien.

Lorsqu'Oz se fut habitué à la douleur Gil fit entrer un deuxième doigt. Là encore le blond eut mal mais grâce à la langue agile du brun, la douleur eu vite fait de disparaitre. Apres quelques mouvement de va et viens, il introduisit un troisième doigt. Toujours en faisant échapper la douleur grâce à sa langue.

Puis à un moment, tandis que Oz était au bord de l'orgasme, Gil retira ses doigt ce qui déclencha un soupire de frustration chez le petit blond. En sueur, Oz regarda Gil d'un air suppliant. Et comme pour répondre à ses supplications, le brun fit entrer son érection douloureuse dans l'entre d'Oz. Il toucha la prostate du blond ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Ce simple son provoqua en Gil une sensation de plaisir. Mais le plus plaisant était encore le confort qui régnait dans ce corps tant désiré.

Dans une valse de chaleur et de plaisir, dans de lents va et viens, dans des bras d'amant aimants, les deux êtres prenaient un plaisir interdit a cette relation. Tant de plaisir. Oz gémissait de plus en plus fort et Gil ne pouvait s'empêchait de gémir aussi. Et dans se tourbillon de bonheur que les Oz éjacula et Gil juste après.

Le brun se retira doucement du corps chaud du blond et s'allongea, essoufflé prés de lui. Ils s'endormirent dans les draps Soulié par leur amour.

Le lendemain Gil se demanda un instant ce que faisait ces deux yeux en face de lui lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il ne se posa pas la question bien longtemps. Son corps sentait encore le plaisir obtenue la veille. Oz souriait. Son visage était doux. Il passa sa main sur la joue de son amant, tendrement. Le brun sentit son cœur s'accélérer a ce contact. Il était clair qu'Oz était depuis longtemps devenu un adulte. Jamais un enfant n'aurait put jouer a ce jeu avec lui. Le jeu de l'amour était un jeu de grand. Et il était sur d'y rejouer avec lui encore longtemps. Oz n'était plus un enfant. Et c'était maintenant son amant. Gil, dans un élan de bonheur se plaçât au dessus de Oz et les deux corps se mirent a rejouer ensembles…

c'etait ma premiere fic alors bah si c'etait nul dite le moi que je m'améliore!

et si c'etait bien diter le moi aussi! sa m'encourage a continuer!

^w^

BSX


End file.
